


Out In The Streets

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, In-Jokes, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Ah, what a terrible pair! I love them.





	Out In The Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firenewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/gifts), [Soyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/gifts).

They ought to be drunk for this. It’d be a lot better if they were at least it would take the edge off of it. 

Weeks of potato-related jokes, bags of chips, plates of fries. Even a raw one left in the crook of his arm while he recovered in the ER overnight. There ought to at least be some stale potato rye involved here.

But there’s not. Just a streetlight, no warning at all, and she is a whole lot warmer than he thought she would be.


End file.
